The Homunculi
by We Are Like Fire And Ice
Summary: Serenity and her friends are sucked into the other side of the gate. There they stumble upon the Homunculi, and are kidnapped. For they have opened the gate. As they live with them, they find out that the Homunculi aren't that bad and have normal motives. This has a lot of FMAxOC. It is a mix of FMAB and FMA
1. Changes

Serenity's POV

When I woke up, Kacie and Alayna were standing over me.

"Finally, God you sleep like a rock." Alayna said, placing her hands on her hips. I rubbed my eyes,

"Mm, whatever. Wait what the hell are you guys doing in my room?!" I yelled, why were they in my room? Kacie just shrugged,

"Why do you think? Its very bad if you leave your window open, do you want boys to get in here?!" She asked franticly, I shrugged and smiled darkly.

"Well thats why I have this." I pulled a my dads little knife from under my pillow, Alayna and Kacie's eyes get the size of pie saucers. I stretched, and shoved It back under my pillow. And asked them again to tell me why they are here. Kacie got look like she was hiding something, which was easy to recognize. I rolled my eyes,

"Whats going on?" I asked like how I would ask Kacie after she got dumped, or she dumped someone. Which was always fun to watch, Kacie and Alayna looked at each other and changed creepy smiles. They each grabbed one of my hands and pulled me out my window. I was only in a tank top and some shorts, so I shivered at the change of temperature. I asked them questions as they dragged me along, down the road. They ignored me, like usual. I glared, and yanked my hands away. They whipped around and frowned.

"Time to answer some questions! Why the hell are you dragging me from my bed at 1o'clock, in the fu- freaking morning?! I need answers, NOW! And what the hell is Alayna doing here? Doesn't she live in Hollowell or something?!" Kacie clutched her arms as if she was cold,

"Reny, you know FMAB, right?" I rolled my eyes,

"Yes Kacie, I watch it all the time. What does this have to do with it?" I asked a little softer, I hated when Kacie looked at me with a sad face. She pursed her lips and looked off to the side,

"Well there is a portal, in my room." My eyes widened,

"Kacie enough with the jokes, whats really going on?" She glared, which made me jump a little, she never looked at me like that.

"Serenity, I don't joke." I looked away avoiding her scowl, I walked ahead. When I didn't hear them walking behind me, I turned.

"Um, hello? Are you coming or not, I'm not going alone." I said, raising my eyebrow. Which for some reason, my mother, and some other kids find attractive. They smiled and jogged up to my pace, I sighed

"_I really don't know what the frig i'm getting myself into." _

One we made it to Kacie's house, a purple glow swirled around it. One car was gone, _"They must have left thank God." _We ran into the house, and we all dashed to Kacie's room. Once I threw open the door, little hands were consuming the things in Kacie's room. A giant eye was in the center, controlling the hands.

"What the hell?! This stuff isn't real! Its a cartoon! A _Japanese _cartoon!"I shouted against the whipping wind, once I felt Kacie's hand in mine I looked at her. There was some kind of emotion in her eyes that I couldn't place, I looked behind her and saw Alayna clutching Kacie's hand. Then I new what they were planning,

"There is no way in hell i'm jumping there! WE ARE GOING TO DIE! AND THIS ISN'T REAL!" Kacie smirked,

"Reny this as real as you are LETS GO!" We all walked forward staring at the eye, with ours. (Tee hee that was a crappy joke) I looked at them to make sure they weren't crazy, they all looked serious, with a hint of fear. Wait I'm supposed to be the dare devil here!

"Alright! LETS GO!" I jumped in dragging them with me, we all screamed as we dissolved into the eye.

Kacie's POV

When I opened my eyes, Reny and Alayna were laying next to each other except Reny was face down with her head in a bush. I sat up and something felt different, besides the fact that we are right next to a stream. And in mud, ugh gross! But _I_ felt different, I looked into the stream to see my reflection and my eyes widened. My blond hair wasn't down to my shoulders, it draped all they way down to the center of my back. And my _eyes _holy crap they were beautiful! They were grey with light blue pooling around the pupils, I looked amazing! Alayna looked different to. Her hair was still brown without the golden highlights, her face wasn't changed much. Just her braces were missing, when she opened her eyes I squealed with happiness.

"Good! You're alive! I thought you were dead." I said, she frowned the looked at me with widened eyes.

"Holy sh- Kacie look at you!" She exclaimed, I smiled.

"Yeah you've changed too look in the water!" She crawled over to the small stream and looked, she blinked a few times and touched her hair.

"Whoa, thats kinda cool. What about Reny?" She asked, I looked over and to my amazement she shifted as if she was waking up. She groaned and sat up, leafs and twigs were sticking out of her hair. _Wait new hair_. OH MY GOD WHERE IS HER POOF BALL?! She turned around, and I gasped. She raised an eyebrow,

"What? Whoa, whats up with you two?" She asked, me and Alayna just blinked and pointed at the stream. She sighed and walked over, and she immediately jumped back.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" She screamed, she looked in again. And franticly grabbed at her face and hair,

"Well, I guess you could somewhat pass for an Ishvalan." I said reassuringly, Alayna just laughed and pointed at her,

"HA HA! Sucks for you doesn't it." She whipped around and glared,

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY! WHY ARE MY FRECKLES GONE! WHERE IS MY PONY TAIL?!" She slapped her forehead,

"Ren, we all got some changes. Big deal who cares! But hey at least your blush you have is still there. And your eyes are different to! SO what, but we should find a way to, uh oh..." I frowned,  
"What?" Reny asked.

Serenity's POV

Kacie looked at Alayna,

"Hey, um look at her eyes." Kacie said a little worried, Alayna came around, I just looked at them.

"What?" I asked raising an eyebrow. There faces were blank, until sweat dropped down the side of there heads.

"Look into the stream again, and look at you eyes..." Kacie trailed off, I rolled my eyes and looked back into the stream.

"What am supposed to be-" I stopped speaking. .God. My _eyes_ they are red. Like Scar's. And before I new it, white formed a little at the roots of my skull. I yelped Kacie placed a hand on my hand on squeezed my hair,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, I put my face in my hands in my. Alayna and Kacie wrapped there arms around either side of me saying things that would make me feel better,

"Hey think of this, Scar won't kill you now! Think of that!" Kacie said in a high pitched voice. Which she normally sounded like when she was lying. I stood up and turned my back to than,

"We should get going, and find some new cloths too. I can't walk around in a tank top! _And _shorts. People will think i'm some kind of tramp!" I said with my back still turned,

"Ren, are you okay?" Kaice asked making sure, I whipped around. I winked and did a peace sign, and I gave them my best smile.

"Better than ever!"

Dante

I knew it. The door has opened. I will send the Homunculi out to find the humans who opened the door.

Serenity's POV

"Ugh! I'm hungry!" I complained slouching, Kacie took my hand.

"Hey, we actually should be close to a train that is heading to central. We could probably sneak on with how sneaky you are." I put my hands behind my head,

"Whatever, you guys are going to have to be silent. I can't deal with noisy people." Kacie and Alayna nodded,

"But also we're going to have to watch out though." Alayna commented, I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why?" I asked,

"Um, hello! Look at us! Besides the fact that we're half naked walking around, but also we totally got a makeover of what we would look like in this show if we were put in it. And I have to say we're...hot." She said gesturing to out new bodies, I rolled my eyes at her comment.

"Please I don't look that much different. Neither do you, or Kacie. Lets go I think I hear the train horn." We all started running to the sound.

Once the train came into view, I told them to be quiet. They just nodded and we snuck around to the back. We crept over onto the deck with Kacie and Alayna creaking the boards,

"Guys do you know anything about stealth?!" I said roughly at them, as they came closer.

"Well excuse me, we're not the one who lopes around the woods at night being silent. Much like a loner, no more like the slender man. Oh, also we're not as quiet as you and Envy when we're walking..." Alayna said she whispered more into Kacie's ear, she giggled. I pressed my finger to my lips and hushed them, I pressed my ear to the door for the hay. I heard heavy _breathing, _and some talking. And guess what, it was the Homunculi. Hooray. Just what we need, thats it we're going to die. I did hand signs to tell Kacie and Alayna to not come any closer, and I pressed my ear against the wood again I heard;

"What are we going to do about the humans that opened the gate?" Lust asked (I think its her)

"Should we kill them?" I think little Wrath said

"Lust, I'm hungry." Unmistakable Gluttony

"I'll get you something to eat soon, hey, get up we need to talk about this. _**Now.**_" She said in a harsh tone, I heard someone sigh and move around. I tried to move closer and my knee banged into the door, I bolted out of the way immediately, I was about to say something until spears shot out of the wall and they were barricaded, _"Lust's finger's..." _I thought, an arm wound around me and a blade pressed against my neck.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Spy's?" Someone said in a cocky tone, only on recognizable. _**Envy**_ I thought, even though I was completely obsessed with him in life this was a _cartoon. _I fought against his grip, but I only wiggled helplessly. Lust cut a hole in the wall, and walked through the opening. Gluttony was with her and Wrath,

"What is this? Spy's?" Lust asked, Envy just looked down at me.

"Well thats what we'll find out," He he pressed the blade slightly harder and he whispered in my ear, "Won't we?" Was all he asked, Lust walked to them making her fingers shorten. Gluttony looked at me,

"Lust! Look! A Ishvalan! Can I please eat her?!" Lust slapped him on the head and he whimpered,

"No Gluttony, Envy, lets bring them back to the apartment. Wrath lets go." She told Gluttony to pick up Kacie and Alayna,

"If you even drool on them I will kill you myself!" I threatened with my special AKA Evil glare he flinched,

"Lust she actually looks kinda scary." Gluttony said picking Kacie and Alayna,

"Don't be a baby! What can this girl do to you!" Envy sneered,

"Envy, you have her. Lets get going, I am getting hungry." She commanded Envy, Little Wrath was already gone. I felt myself being lifted into the air, Envy slung me over his shoulder so I was looking at Lust who was behind me. I hit his back with balled fits,

"HEY LET GO!" I yelled with rage, and embarrassment. I realized that he was barley even trying to lift me. All the Homunculi leaped into the air at once, and kept uselessly hitting Envy's back.

We made it to a apartment, and Envy had to go through the window. Once we made it into the living room, Wrath showed up behind Envy. He was smiling like a total goof, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi." He said, we were in someone's room Envy dropped me down on a bed. I curled into a ball,

"Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick!" I moaned, Envy just laughed. I got up and cracked my knuckles,

"Where are my friends?!" I shouted at him,

"Shut up, and go to sleep or something. And I'm tired to, from traveling all day, not from carrying you. You are actually surprisingly light." He said sitting down in a chair next to the bed. I just stared at him, _I_ was in his room. Still in my tattered tank top and shorts, my tank top exposed parts of my bra. Which made me blush uncontrollably, I wasn't really paying attention but Wrath was sitting next to me. Basically on my lap,

"Hey, get out of here!" Envy yelled at Wrath, Wrath climbed onto my lap.

"Miss, Envy is being mean!" He complained into my chest, I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. Envy rolled his eyes,

"Dammit! What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted at me, I squeezed Wrath nicely.

"What, are you jealous?" I teased, he balled his fits.

"No! You're letting him stay in here with you!" He growled,

"I'll protect you from this big grouch. Alright?" I told Wrath he just nodded then he looked up from burying his face into my chest.

"You're really warm, and you smell really good!" He smiled, I nervously smiled back.

"Thanks..." I said, Envy just sat back down in a huff.

"Miss can I sleep with you? Every night I keep having nightmares, and mommy isn't here, and Lust has two other girls in her room." Wrath asked. I nodded,

"That'll be okay." Envy groaned, and Wrath smiled.

"Yay!" He exclaimed,

"As long as you don't pee in my bed I'm fine," Envy said "if you do, I will tear each limb from your body, understand you little imp?!" Wrath nodded franticly and curled up against me.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" Envy asked, side glancing me.

"Um when you leave." I said,

"I have to watch you to make sure you don't escape. Or cause trouble that is," he said nonchalantly, "and tomorrow we will question you."-I'm just staring- "Look you've already got my bed, and you have the little imp with you. If you don't go to sleep soon I'll make you, got it?" He said roughly, my eyebrows rose.

"I'm in your bed?" I asked out of breath, he side glanced me again to see my face (which looked like this - º-º) He rolled his eyes,

"Don't get exited." I pursed my lips and laid down with Wrath in my arms, _'Should I just listen to him and go to sleep?! The bed is seriously comfy though, well better than what I sleep on at home that is...' _I relaxed a little more and Wrath shifted around some. He sat up,

"Can we go under the blankets? I'm a little cold." Wrath asked, I smiled and shifted so I could squeeze underneath the covers. Wrath moved so he was right next to me,

"You're really nice, whats your-" He was cut off by Envy shushing him and saying,

"Ask whatever you want to the girl tomorrow! I want to sleep, she needs sleep and so do you! So shut the hell up!" Envy complained, Wrath smiled up at me.

"Goodnight miss!" He said, as soon as he fell into slumber. I just stared at the ceiling, until finally I dozed off.


	2. Must Read :'(

Hey this is Rogue, If you have been reading my storys don't anymore because my Tech Teacher said i had 24 hours till my computer would not let me publish anymore storys or chapters. I am deeply sorry to whoever reads my storys, and if you didn't like mine i respect you completely i thought they sucked too :p

Still i hate to put you down like this if you DID like my storys, and i am soooo thank full for all the kind hearted reviews! :D

Please don't hate me for this, but if you think i have talent (Unlikely) then i will totally find a way to publish again. :)

Still deeply sorry for this inconvenience and who ever reviewed my storys i will be sure to check out your awesome storys!

You've guys have made me so happy leaving your sweet reviews! :)

Sincerest apologies,

The Rogue Alchemist

P.S. Still so sorry :'(


	3. Yay! Back On Track Biatches! :D

Yay! So, I figured out what was wrong with my computer, and i'm working with all my storys from now on! So, I'll upload one chapter somewhat about... now :)

Thanks to all for believing in me.  
TheRogueAlchemist.


	4. The Next Day

Serenity's POV

****When I woke up Wrath was still sleeping in my arms. Aw, he is so cute. Envy (to my surprise) was sleeping to. 1 carefully moved Wrath out of my arms and moved to Envy. He was snoring softly, with his mouth open just a little bit, with his arms folded across his chest. He face was soft which wasn't normal for a guy like him. He actually seemed... A little handsome. Stayed there just staring at him for a while, actually admiring his features. Until he opened his eyes, I hadn't noticed how beautiful they were.**  
****"**What are you doing up this early, girl?" He asked in a soft but harsh tone, I was about to explode on him for calling me 'girl' but I thought about it for a moment,**  
**_'Well what else would he call me? Its not like he knows my name or anything, so I shouldn't get angry. Just stay calm, wait, why is he looking at me like that'_I thought as Envy was curiously studying me, kept staring at me.**  
****"**Whats your name woman?" He questioned, but his tone was somewhat teasing. I frowned,**  
****"**Why?" I asked in my normal 'wise ass' voice, he shrugged with a normal smirk,**  
****"**Curiosity. Perhaps, or because I am getting tired of calling 'girl'." He said stretching and standing up, so he was inches away from me. I felt myself run out of air, I had to tilt my head upward a bit to see his face.**  
****"**You'll laugh, its kinda an awkward name to me. I know you'll laugh even if you say you won't." Envy raised an eyebrow and laughed,**  
****"**I'll try to contain the humor. What is it?" He asked again leaning down so his face was close to mine, inches away though. He smiled again, I could feel blush rising.**  
****"**God dammit. Fine its Serenity. Happy, jackass? Or should I say... Miss?" I said, he glared.**  
****"**I'm a man by the way. But I prefer this body."**  
****"**Why? You think its attractive?"**  
****"**I've always been this sexy." He said flipping his hair. I rolled my eyes still holding Wrath.**  
****"**Really, cause you look like a girl." I stated boldly. He glared,**  
****"**How humorous are you. Don't be a bitch."**  
****"**I will be a bitch till you tell me exactly why i'm here."**  
**Envy just rolled his eyes.**  
****"**We think you're spys for full metal pipsqueak, and we're not letting you go until you give us every bit of information of what he's doing. And why the door to this world just opened. We have enough time to get it out of you. Trust me, you won't like how it will turn out sweetheart." Envy laughed evilly, I immediately felt scared. I backed up into the wall near the bed, I felt something grip my leg, so I screeched. I looked at what had touched me, and it turned out just to be Wrath. Rubbing his eyes mumbling something at first, then he looked at me.**  
****"**Is Envy being a meanie again?" He asked in his adorable tone. I nodded gulping,**  
****"**Yeah. More like an asshole." I grumbled, Envy sneered in return.**  
****"**Watch it girly, i'll turn that pretty little face of yours into one fit for a chimera." He spat. I stood on the bed, putting my hands on my hips glaring at him.**  
****"**No action all talk! What are you some kind of wussy? Why don't you prove it then. Take your best shot!" I challenged Envy. He raised an eyebrow, looking like he was thinking something like;**  
****"**_Is this girl for real?" _I already knew if I challenged Envy, I would definitely lose. He was about to take a step closer, when I heard from the next room, screaming and a crash.**  
****"**LET ME OUT OF HERE YOU 500 YEAR OLD SLUT!" Kacie screamed, Envy, Wrath and I exchanged confused, and blank glances. Alayna screamed to,**  
****"**Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhh! WHY THE HELL ARE WE HERE?! IT WAS RENNYS FAULT! KACIE PUT THAT VASE DOWN!" I heard another crash,**  
****"**What the fuck is going on is there...?" Envy asked himself. I laughed arrogantly,**  
****"**Kacie and Alayna are kicking Homunculi ass! There inhuman creatures from space~ And they have powers of complete distraction~!MWAHAHHAHA-" Before I could finish my bragging Lust and Gluttony came in the room, holding Alayna and Kacie by the back of the neck. I had a stare of complete defeat on my face, Envy's back was to me. Alayna laughed a bit,**  
****"**H-hey.. look its Renny~" Kc nodded,**  
****"**Sup girl?" I took the chance of Envy's distraction and I jumped on his back, pulling his hair.**  
****"**HAHA! LET THEM GO OR I'LL CHOP YOUR HAIR OFF!" I screamed, there was a moment of silence between all of us till Envy said,**  
****"**With what?" I was defeated again, before I could say anything. Envy grabbed me by the hair and wrenched me off. I started to yell,**  
****"**AHHHHHH! RAPE! HELP!" There was a sudden, awkward breeze through the room. And I looked at the door. _Oh god dammit. _I thought. I couldn't believe my eyes, Dante was standing to the door. She just sighed,**  
****"**Envy, Envy, Envy, I knew you would do something like this sometime." Envy turned bright red and threw me back on the bed.**  
****"**OW DAMMIT EASY ON THE HAIR!" Dante walked over to Kacie and Alayna, she studied there face's.**  
****"**Hm... both have very attractive faces.." She walked over to me, and took my hand carefully.**  
****"**PEDO!" Kacie yelled at Dante. Dante went along with her work,**  
****"**Hm... very nice body." Dante muttered to herself. She lifted some of my hair to examine, then she took my face between both of her hands.**  
****"**Yes... very nice indeed. Small chest, but the bodies good." She felt down my body very quickly, and I turned a deep shade of red.**  
****"**I'm not flat chested..." I said to myself.**  
****"**Renny face it, you're flat chested. I'm the one who's got boobs, and Alayna does to." I glared at them and the both snickered. And I promised to kill them with my eyes. Envy just watched Dante feel me up, Lust did the same. After Dante finished she put her arm around me,**  
****"**I do apologize for Envy's rash actions. He doesn't realized what a... charming, fragile body you have." He left the room for a while.**  
****"**Hehe... I gave him a boner. I know I did~!" Dante just smiled,**  
****"**Don't worry about him. He's just... well... unexperienced." Dante whispered in my ear, sending chills up and down my body. Kacie and Alayna were just quiet, giving me warning looks as Dante rubbed my shoulder. I slipped away easily,**  
****"**Well... I think me and my friends should be-"**  
****"**Oh, but my darling," -Dante interrupted calmly- "You must stay, you see were having troubles with the full metal boy you see... he just won't cooperate with us." Dante explained, I knew all about this woman. She wanted Edward to create a philosopher stone, and whatever. She switched from body to body to stay alive. How weird... I guess she was pulling the strings to everything in this story, unlike the military, hehe... maybe I should add my own. I crossed my arms,**  
****"**What is it that you want me to do?"**  
****"**Lust, would you take the two other women downstairs for some Breakfast? Sloth is making breakfast. I'd like to talk to this girl alone. And bring Envy in here, just in case." Dante ordered,**  
**_In case of what..?_**  
**Lust and Gluttony dragged Kacie and Alayna downstairs.**  
****"**Ugh... Can't we walk?!" Kacie begged,**  
****"**We don't want another incident like what happened earlier to happen again." Lust said in her beautiful voice.**  
****"**Can I eat her?" Gluttony asked again as they went downstairs, I whipped around to run to the door. But Envy was already there closing the door, smirking. I scowled at him, then turned back to Dante.**  
****"**What do you want from me..?" I asked Dante, slightly frighted, which I hate to admit.**  
**_Alright Homunculi... I'll play your little game for now._

Kacie's POV

****I grunted every time my butt hit a stair. I saw Wrath (The little one) hopping down the stairs with us. I frowned at him,**  
****"**Oh god, don't tell me you slept with my best friend?" He smiled, sharp teeth flashing**  
****"**I like her~! She smell's good, she's soft and warm not like mommy though... Mommy is cold.. But Envy likes it when she sleeps in the room too, he told me so~!" I smiled evilly,**  
****"**And why's that?"**  
****"**Oh, Onii-chan said when he watched her, he felt strangely secure or something. And he thinks she smells good to~!" He smiled again, him saying what he did made me laugh.**  
****"**Did he now? Legit?" I laughed and whispered it to Alayna, she began to laugh. We were sat in a chair and I saw th e... Sloth chick making some eggs.**  
****"**Oh hello dears, hello Wrath, would you like some food?" She smiled at us like we were close friends.**  
****"**I would like a awesome order of get me the hell out of here." I said jokingly. Alayna banged her head on the table.**  
****"**Ooh ooh oh. I'll make a deal, we'll let Serenity be Envy's bitch for the rest of her life, and you let us go." Sloth just shook her head chuckling,**  
****"**You're to funny." She giggled to herself, and set some toast and eggs on the table. Are bonds were cut and we began to eat.**  
**_Why was Renwa brought up there and not us?_I thought annoyed, all of a sudden I heard Envy and Renwa yelling at each other and a few crashes. And right before my eyes, Envy and her fell down the stairs. Half of her body was on top of him, aw... cute. Renwa got up quickly and climbed ontop of him, pulling his hair.**  
****"**You take back what you said, you jerk!" She yelled at him, he just laughed.**  
****"**Make me." He said, seemingly unfazed by her hostile actions. She raised her fist to punch him, and his face morphed into mine.**  
****"**Serenity, don't!" He yelled, in the voice that sounded like mine, Her fist stopped inches away from his/ my face. Unable to punch him/me. He pushed her off of him, and his face went back to normal.**  
****"**Ha! You fool! That just proves how weak you are!" He laughed at her. She was about to lunge again, and so was he. But Sloth's large spoon she was holding came down on his head. Making him fall face first on the floor.**  
****"**Envy! Don't be so rude to this girl!" Sloth scolded. Renwa ran to her, hugging her just to piss Envy off even more.**  
****"**Oh Sloth... he's a horrible monster! He called me names, then he called me flat chested, and he didn't take it back!" She did her best crying voice, sniffling and everything. Sloth bought it patting her back,**  
****"**There, there, Shh..shh..." Sloth held her away from her body, looking her up and down. Smiling gently she said,**  
****"**You're a very beautiful girl, and well endowed. Whoever says otherwise is wrong, alright?" Serenity rubbed her eyes,**  
****"**I guess so.. Alright... Yeah... Thanks i guess." She said quietly. She sat in the corner,**  
****"**Hey, its the emo Biiiiiiiiitch!" I yelled in my casual tone. She just glared and buried her head in her arms. Normal position, for her that is. Envy leaned against the wall looking out the window, and it was completely silent. Lust was half asleep in the chair, and gluttony was sucking his thumb, Wrath was eating a muffin, Sloth was reading a cookbook. Could this place get any more boring?**  
****"**Soooo...~ How's it goin' bro's?" I said, trying to break the silence. It didn't work. Everyone just did what they were doing first, so BORING! FMA IS SO FUCKING AWESOME, BUT I'M SO FUCKING BORED GOD DAMMIT! I kept seeing Envy glance over a Reny, with a.. look that wasn't fit for Envy. Omigod, he was eye raping her. Taking her clothing off with his eyes... Oooooohhhh~~~~ I have to tell Alayna. "Hey Alayna," I whispered to her, she giggled, and Envy turned his gaze over to us. With a rude glare, "What are you woman snickering about?!" He spat at us, I stuck my tongue out.

"Shut your face hole!" Alayna yelled at him, he ran straight at us and me and Alayna covered our heads, and squeezed our eyes shut. We didn't feel any impact, I opened my eyes and I saw Renwa standing in front of us, standing strong.  
"Don't, you dare." She threatened,

"Ha! And what would you do if I did?" He sneered,

"I'll kick your sorry ass." She growled in return, "Come at me then, we'll take this outside. Or we'll fight, right here, ri-"

"Now, now, no need for fighting." I heard Dante interrupt. Everyone in the room looked at her, she gestured for Renny to come, Ren gave Envy one last glare, then went with Dante.

"Wow~ She's really brave isn't she! To stand up to Envy like that~!" Wrath said in awe. We were about as surprised to, We've seen what the homunculi have done to humans, without any mercy. And my best friend, just jumped in the line of our attack, right when the creepiest one, came and almost sliced us to pieces.

I guess there is more to Renwa then I thought.

Serenity's POV

Dante had just measured my bust size. She was measuring every part of me. My waist, and lower torso as well. I felt like I was at a stripper club, the way she was having me strip down. She was mumbling a ton of things that I only got small listens to. I heard things like,  
_'The other two girls bodies aren't good enough.' _And, _'Perfect, I love this part' _When I heard that, I shuddered. It sounded so _wrong. _

"Um, Dante right? Yeah, I have a question, why aren't you doing this with Kc and Alayna? Why _Me?_" I asked out of the blue, she turned back to me and smiled which sent a chill down my spine.  
"Because you're special to me darling." She stroked my cheek, her eyes were cold as usual. No warmth.

"Oh... kay... I guess.." I watches as she moved to the small closet and pulled out a dress.  
"You'd look good in this honey." She giggled like a young girl and held it up to my body, "The color red looks good on you." I didn't argue as she pulled it over my head in front of a tall mirror. She did what she had to do in the back, stringing or whatever. She pulled me along and sat me down on her bed, and she began combing my long (New) black hair. With a glass comb. She was spoiling me, I can't believe this! She was treating me like a princess when Alayna and Kc aren't getting anything either. What kind of a friend was I? But then, I froze solid. I remembered on deadly thing about Dante, she switched her soul from body to body to live. Like what she was planning with the Rose girl. My eyes grew wide,

_'She's going to steal your body.' _I thought to myself with fear. I felt my heart beat go quicker then usual and my eyes grew wide.  
_'W...what does she want from us..? Why are we here..?' _ Then it hit me. Back on the train before the homunculi caught us they were talking about someone opened the gate. Somehow... they either wanted to use us to lure Edward to make a Stone.  
Dante wanted to use our bodies. And somehow keep us young.  
Or...  
Slaves.

_'Hm... Maybe, I can find a way... to-'_

"You have such a lovely body, my dear..." Dante said quietly, I jumped being surprised and embarrassed and just plain fucking creeped out.  
"Thanks... no ones ever said that before." I guess if I play along i'll be able to kick some ass. She just chuckled,

"You're so cute to."

"Oh no... not really.." I looked down blushing more.  
"And modest, even cuter." She rubbed my shoulders, and stood up, bringing me up with her. She brought me in front of the mirror again with her hands still on my shoulders.

"See, you're beautiful.. Tell me... have you had a lover...as in...a Alchemist..." She whispered to me, I moved away slightly.  
"Woah, woah, sorry lady... y-you've got it wrong..You guys... uh-m.. well... We were accused of being spys... but we aren't. We were trying to sneak onto the train cause we're homeless. And... I heard talking so I got curious. And thats about it.. I'm serious, cross my heart." I gulped, hoping she would buy it. I don't think she did though.  
"Of course dear." She came over to me and kissed my cheek, linking her arm with mine. "Lets go down stairs, shall we?" She proposed, I nodded. She went down stairs and I went as well in my super tight dress.  
When we got down, everyone was staring at me.

"Well, well, looks like Dante's got a new girl to be her bitch." Envy said with a evil sneer. I glared at him, but then I smiled.  
"Aw~, are you jealous? I guess I replaced you." I stuck my tongue out and he growled like a animal.

"Enough Envy, there is no need for that." Dante hissed at him. All the Homunculi besides Wrath and Envy were gone out of the room. I guess Lust and Gluttony had a mission. And Sloth had to go to work by the Furhur's side as his secretary.  
"Envy," Dante said stroking my hair "take her to her room with you, don't hurt her. And I will find a room for these two young ladies." Envy grabbed my arm and dragged me off, before we left the room, I gave my friends a look telling them I was going to be alright.

"I can walk on my own jackass." I said ripping my arm away. He turned back to me, looking me up and down. And then a evil smirk crossed his face.  
"Damn.." I raised a eyebrow,

"Damn what?!"  
"You look- more attractive in red princess. I bet you look better in blood." He approached me, I backed into the wall, He grabbed my shoulder holding me there and his hand turned into a large blade. I started to fight him back, but he just squeezed my shoulder harder. He pressed the blade to my left cheek, and slowly started cutting the side of my face.

"O-ow...!" I yelped, his crazy grin just grew wider as blood began to flow down from my cheek, down my neck, and soak my clothing.  
"Heh... I was more then right." I winced,  
"D..damn you."  
"Well, Dante won't like it if you're all dirty with your own blood doll," He opened the door into his room and tossed me onto his bed sitting in his normal chair next to the bed.  
"Well, go on and clean yourself up angel face." I sat up,

"Would you stop with the pet names! My name is _Serenity! _Learn it!"

"I prefer pet names child. I honestly don't like calling women by there names. Go clean yourself up, thats a order." He laced his fingers together, resting his chin on his hands and his elbows propped up on his knee's, watching me with his beautiful violet eyes.  
"Would you mind leaving then?! I won't strip in front of you pervert!"

"It wouldn't matter much sweetheart, since I saw you yesterday. You looked just as bad in your dingy, ripped up clothing."  
"That was different! I still had clothing on! So, F**K YOU!" I screeched. He just rolled his eye and got up leaving the room closing the door behind him. FINALLY SOME DAMN PRIVACY. Now, how the hell do I get this damn thing off?

Envy

I sat in front of the door as I heard the shower go on in the small bathroom in my room. I closed my eyes for a bit until I heard someone walking down the hall, I heard the foot steps stop in front of me, and I opened one eye open. I saw that blond girl standing in front of me with her hands on her hips.  
"Did you rape my best friend?!" She hollered in my face

"So, what if I did? Is that a problem?" I said back with a grin. The girl just shrugged,

"Nah, I was just curious. I think it would be funny though." She sat down next to me, and I scooted away some.

"Whatever girl."

"Ehem, the name's Kc."

"Whatever. I take no interest in you whatsoever." I spat out, she just laughed.  
"Guess what."  
"Hm?"  
"Renwa was totally in love with you back at home," She said "Well, Serenity that is." My usual grin spread across my face, and I chuckled.  
"Is that so?"  
"Oh yes. She was OBSESSED. She knows everything about you." She shuddered, and continued talking.  
"But~ She never thought she would really meet you." The Kc rambled. I rested my arm on my knee after I pulled it up to my chest.  
"Tell me more kid." I pushed.  
"Nothing much more to say, she's just totally in love with you, and when people ask, she will always be in denial. Its so cute. You should see when she blushes! ADORABLE." I raised my hand to her, motioning her to stop.  
"Alright I understand. Now go away i'm bored of you." She glared at me, _**(-.-) **_  
"Well fine then!" She got up and flipped her hair like a bitch and waltzed away. _'Well,' _I thought _'Now i've got something to tea__se Princess about.'_  
I laughed to myself. I peeked through the door, and saw steam billowing out from the bathroom because the door was open.  
"Silly girl. Is she asking to raped?" I snuck in quietly closing the door, and I heard her begin to sing.

_Lacrimosa dies illa,_

_Qua resurget ex favilla, _

_Judicandus homo reus, _

_Huic ergo parce _

_Deus_

_Pie Jesu Domine_

_ 'W...was... that..her...? I hadn't.. heard anything.. that beautiful. In a long time...'_ I thought, completely surprised at how beautiful her voice was. I heard the water go off and some thumping, her getting out of the shower I presumed. I sat down on my bed, forcing the thought of her naked out of my mind. _'Stop being a pervert! Think about... cutting her into pieces, hehe...her blood on the floor... oh yes a beautiful sight' _I thought about with a evil laugh.  
As I was daydreaming about torturing her in more ways then one with joy, she opened the walked out the door in a very long black shirt, down to her knees. And some gym shorts underneath,  
"Oh I didn't here you come in. Didn't I tell you to not come in?" She asked with a frown. I smirked at her,  
"I don't know, You tell me doll."  
"Well I don't know if I remember..."  
"Then don't worry about it." I laid on my back, putting my hands behind my head staring at the ceiling still fantasizing. I felt her sit down next to me on the bed, and her huff out some air. I continued staring at the roof, and I didn't feel her doing anything. So I closed my eyes, I rolled over to my side and was facing her, with my eyes still closed. She might've thought I was sleeping because I felt her fingers graze over my forehead, and take some of my hair in her hand.  
"Hm... softer then I thought." She said in a quiet voice. I kept my eyes closed but I couldn't help smiling a bit, I felt her fingers move down forehead to the corners of my eyes. Then I felt her hands lift off my face, and rest on my chest as I breathed slowly.  
"Now... lets see if he has a heart beat." I felt something gently press against my chest, I cracked one eye open to see she had rested her ear against where my heart would be. It was so strange... why do I feel... so.. warm?  
"Hm... strange I think..." She gasped slightly and pressed a little harder. I chuckled,  
"Something interesting angel face?" I asked with a grin. She froze, and looked up. I stared questioningly into her crimson irises. I thought she was going to do something humanly, but she just screamed and pushes me. Falling off the bed. Hehe... I plan to have some fun.

"Guys! We're going to market!" Kc yelled from somewhere downstairs,

"Hurry up and get ready Ren!" The other woman called, Princess immediately got up, ran back into the bathroom. And coming out in the red dress she was wearing, her blood stains still on it. But probably barely noticeable to the human eye. She patted the skirt part of it, and rushed out the bedroom door.  
"Damn... why did she have to leave, I was going to slice her to pieces." I said to myself with a sad sigh.

Serenity's POV

_ 'Dammit! WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO DO DANTE'S FREAKN SHOPPING?!'_

I screamed at my self in my head.  
Dante had us split up, she went one way, and Alayna, Kc, Wrath and I went the other way. We looked around as I read off the shopping list. When I heard Kc scream behind me, I whipped around thinking she was being attacked by perverts. But she just had her hands, cupping the sides of her face, eyes wide, looking to the right. I looked in that direction and my jaw dropped down to the ground.  
_'Ling Yao?!' _I thought with fear, I hated that guy ever since I saw him! Damn that bastard is kinda cool, only when he's pissed.  
"Omigod.. omigod... omigod..." I heard Kc whispering to herself, Alayna was patting her back. Saying it was fine. I walked up to them,  
"Dude, you okay?" I asked, she turned to me. With big blue eyes,  
"Do you see... him..over... there...?!" She pushed,  
"Um, yeah. Thats Yao right? Ling yao? Just talk to him and give him some food. The way to a mans heart, is through his stomach. Thats what I always say! Kc, I can't believe i'm the one giving you tips on this." I sighed with disappointment.  
"W...what do I say? What do I do?!" She grabbed her head. I thought for a moment, then I good idea popped into my mind.  
"Ahah! _**(:3) **_Watch and learn." I walked away from her, to act like I was looking around. My hands drawn up to my chest. And I purposely, but innocently, bumped into a young man.  
"H-HEY! Wh-" He stopped he looked at me, I batted my eye lashes. Trying to look as innocent as possible;  
"Aw.. i'm sorry... I was just... looking around..." I said in a quiet and shy sounding voice. The boy blushed and scratched the back of his head,  
"Oh.. hehe.. no problem..._**(^/^^\\\^)**_" And the boy walked off, to a group of boys. And they just started chuckling. I flipped my hair and went back to her.  
"There, did you see?w Now do it!" I grabbed her shoulder and pushed her to him, apparently thats all it took because she stumbled over to him and crashed headlong into him.  
"Eeeek! I-I I- I'm sorry_**!( / )"**_ Kc freaked out so much it was adorable enough for me to chuckle and facepalm. She was just shuddering and twiddling her fingers. I went over patting her back,  
"I apologize fellow traveler, my friend is very clumsy, doesn't watch where she's going. She's a knuckle head alright. So, whats your name?" I quickly started a conversation with Ling.  
"Me? Oh, I'm Ling Yao. Whats your guy's name?"  
"Well, this stuttering _adorable _one is Kc. The one being dragged around the same places is Alayna, The one dragging her hand is... uh...Jr. And I am Serenity." I finished with a small smile.  
"Wow, Serenity? Really? You never hear those names anywhere. Hahah! Where are you from, anywhere I know by chance-" Then he was interrupted by crashing noises in the market. I saw a small, but medium body flung at me and I crashed to the ground. Hitting my head on a rock, _"Great place to put a rock Truth!.." _I mumbled to myself before passing out seeing a small battle take large in front of me.


End file.
